Sin titulo aun
by luzequiel
Summary: LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA POR FAVOR! d-dejame anda a cuidar a ot-tros no me queda much-cho tiempo- dijo como pudo Naruto - No te vallas, n-no me dejes- dijo ella bajando la cabeza, llorando aun mas. - Yo protegere tu sonrisa- termino ella


Era una tarde tranquila en la ciudad de konoha, cuando se encuentra a nuestro protagonista se encuentra en un autobus, llendo a su casa escuchando musica,  
mientras pensaba en su amada Sakura.

-¿ Porque no puedo simplemente dejar de pensar en ella?- se preguntaba, sufriendo de su amor no correspondido.- Ya van 6 años sintiendome igual, todos hacen  
parecer muy facil olvidar a una persona en estos tiempos. ¿Porque no puedo simplemente pensar en otra?- Sera que tengo que seguir esperando una oportunidad o  
que...?- Yo se que te lastime cuando te pedi alejarnos para que intentara olvidarte, y despues tal vez ser amigos, pero... parece que ahora estas mejor con  
Sasuke, aunque me entere hace poco que tuvieron una pelea en la que estubieron a punto de terminar esa relacion. Te juro que todavia sigo viendo esa tristeza  
en tus ojos que aparecio practicamente en el mismo momento de nuestra "pelea". ¿Sere yo el culpable de que estes triste?, hay veces en las que recuerdo tus  
estados de facebook, en los que ponias cosas en las que yo pienso que me las escribis como indicandome que te pasa conmigo. Pero se me hace complicado que  
vos estando con "el amor de tu vida" vallas a pensar un momento en mi, despues de lo que paso esa vez que nos peleamos.

Mientras Naruto pensaba en Sakura, un camion de bomberos se acerca muy rapidamente al autobus en el que se encuentra él. Y en ese momento, en el que el  
chofer del autobus trata en un intento vago de esquibar el camion, choca de costado, justo en la ventana donde se encuentra Naruto, pero él tenia los ojos  
cerrados en ese momento y en cuanto los abre, lo ultimo que ve es parte del colectivo atravesando su pecho haciendole complicado respirar. En ese momento ve  
a todas las personas saliendo del colectivo porque se estaba prendiendo fuego porque el camion habia ahujereado el tanque de combustible y parte de la  
gasolina salio incendiando parte del camion y el autobus.  
Naruto asustado trata de sacarse el fierro que tenia incrustado en el pecho para poder escapar pero no podia solo, y entonces ve que viene el chofer a  
ayudarlo.

-Por fa.. cof cof... vor ayu-udeme- dijo escupiendo sangre.

-Si!, encegida- dijo poniendo manos a la obra.  
Aguantando el dolor durante 2 minutos Naruto fue liberado del asiento y el fierro y pudo salir del autobus con ayuda del chofer.

-LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA POR FAVOR!- grito el chofer.  
Sin perder mucho mas tiempo, hicieron una cama improvisada en la que Naruto se pudo recostar mientras tenia al chofer ayudandolo con la herida.

- S-señor, d-dejame anda a cuidar a ot-tros no me queda much-cho tiempo, no lo gaste en m-mi.-dijo como pudo Naruto al chofer.

-Y-yo nose que hacer- dijo el chofer asustado.

- v-valla.. yo voy a estar b-bien- dijo mientras poco a poco con la fuerza que le va quedando.

- De acuerdo-dijo el chofer tristemente- yo lo lamento chico- se disculpo el chofer y se fue.  
Sin perder mas tiempo, Naruto agarro su celular y llamo a la casa de la unica persona que se le venia a la mente en ese momento tan critico de su vida.

- Hola?- dijeron del otro lado del telefono

- Hola... se encuentra Sakura?- pregunta Naruto con todas sus fuerzas tratando de parecer normal.

- SI, ahi le paso- le dijo la madre de Sakura a Naruto, ignorante al doloroso momento que esta pasando él

- Gracias- dijo el feliz.

* * *

En la casa de Sakura, ella estaba con Sasuke en su habitacion acostados... mientras ella pensaba en el dia que se peleo con Naruto.

-Flashback-

- Sakura, creo que te enteraste de bocas de otras personas lo que te queria decir ahora no?- dijo Naruto un poco nervioso, pero disimuladamente.

- Si Naruto, ya me entere, y te quiero decir que no voy a estar de acuerdo con eso. Hace lo que quieras es tu vida, no me arruines el buen dia que tengo hoy  
si?- dijo Sakura enojada

- ahh... bueno, espero que puedas entender el porque...- dijo el

- No me podes pedir que lo entienda, no me molestes mas. Si tanto queres que me aleje de vos, dale, que estas esperando para irte?- dijo ella sacada de  
quisio.

- Listo, bueno... adios Sakura- dijo Naruto

-...- Sakura no dijo nada, y se fue a su casa, muuy triste.

-Fin Flashback-

"Creo que no tuve que haberte dicho eso, de esa manera Naruto... Por favor, perdoname..." penso Sakura, mientras se ponia triste.

- Sakura ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Sasuke, ignorante de lo que pasa por la mente de Sakura, viendola ponerse triste.

- No pasa nada Sasuke, estoy bien- dijo ella con una falza sonrisa, con la que pudo convencer a Sasuke.

- Esta bien, sabes qu...- estaba diciendo, pero fue interrumpido por la madre de Sakura.

- Sakura, alguien te busca por telefono- dijo ella

- ¿Quien es mamá?- pregunto ella

- Nose, no le pregunte, ¿quieres que le pregunte?- dijo ella apuntando el camino por donde vino.

- No, esta bien, alli voy- levantandose y llendo a a atender el telefono.

- Hola?- pregunto Sakura...

- Ho-hola Sakurit-ta- dijo Naruto

- Na-naruto que pasa?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida de que Naruto la llame.

- De seg-guro estas sorprendi-da de que te llame despues de la pe-pelea no?- pregunto naruto, conociendo la reaccion de ella.

- Si, me parecio un poco raro, que quieres?- pregunto ahora seria.

- Estoy en-en un pequeño problem-ma ahora, porque estoy a 10 call-lles de t-tu casa, con el pecho abiert-to, ra-raro no? jeje- dijo el, costandole mucho  
hablar.

- q-q-que?, p-pero por que?- pregunto ella muy asustada.

- je... si supier-ra te lo di-diria- dijo Naruto

- Naruto di-dime donde estas- le obligo ella

- Sak-kurita...- hizo una pausa por lo poco que le esta entrando aire a sus pulmones- sabes por-porque te llam-me?- pregunto Naruto sintiendose un poco  
cansado.

- Por- fav-vor no te vall-llas a morir- dijo ella empesando a llorar.

- Estoy en...- paró...- no me quedan m-mas de 10 minut-tos... cof cof- trato de decir Naruto mientras tosia sangre- Sak-ku.

Al cortar el telefono, o mejor dicho al dejarlo colgando en el aire, Sakura salio de su casa pasando por su habitacion corriendo con el rostro lleno de  
lagrimas que no paraban en salir, alarmando a Sasuke, que la empezo a seguir preguntandole que le pasaba, pero ella no tenia otra cosa en la mente que no  
fuera Naruto.

"Esperame, y aguanta a que llegue por lo que mas quieras Naruto" penso ella mientras agarraba su bicicleta que estaba a la mano y partio a la direccion en  
la que se encontraba Naruto.

* * *

Mientras Sakura llegaba, Naruto habia llamado a sus padres contandoles lo sucedido como pudo y diciendoles las ultimas palabras a sus familiares. Al  
finalizar esa llamada, Minato y Kushina, parten en el auto a la direccion que les habia dicho naruto.

Sakura al llegar ve desastres en ese lugar, gente asustada y herida, gente apagando el fuego, etc.  
Mientras tanto, buscaba a su rubio y querido Naruto. Al encontrarlo, grita su nombre, y el gira lentamente la cabeza al origen de la voz.

- Sakura- dijo el sonriendo levemente. Ella al arrodillarse, pone la cabeza de Naruto en sus piernas para que él este mas comodo, trataba de decirle algo,  
preguntarle como estaba, que le sucedio. Pero no le salia ni una palabra de su boca, mientras largaba mas lagrimas por cada segundo que pasaba.  
Al ver eso Naruto, levanta el brazo lentamente, sin que ella se percatace y le tapa la boca con los dedos.

- Shh-sh..cof cof... no hace falta que dig-gas nada- dijo el.

- ¿Que te paso?, ¿como te ayudo?- dijo ella llorando como nunca en su vida. Naruto al escuchar eso, le da la mejor sonrisa que ebozo a Sakura.

- Ya est-ta Sak-ku, me queda po-co tiempo- dijo el tranquilo. Ella al escuchar eso, le abraza con mucha fuerza la cabeza y rompe en llanto, y Naruto  
levantaba los brazos lentamente para poder abrazarla tambien.

-Sak-ku yo te-te amo... sakura-chan yo te amo con el alma- le dijo Naruto, tratando de no tartamudear, a su Sakura-chan en el oido. A lo que ella sonrie  
mucho y llora aun mas.

- Nar-ruto yo tambien te-te amo, perdonam-me por decirt-telo ahora, pero antes n-no pude- dijo Sakura sollozando. Entonces se miraron a los ojos y se dieron  
el mejor beso que pudieron y podran tener jamas.

- Nos-se porque pero ya lo supe- dijo el feliz de poder tener por lo menos un beso de ella. Entonces ella empeso a acariciarle la cabeza, mientras Naruto se  
relajaba poco a poco...

- Sa-sak-ku, perdonam-me pero ya m-me lleg-go la hor-ra- dijo Naruto culpable de el sufrimiento de ella.

- Q-QUE NO NONONO, VOS NO-NO TE V-VAS A MOR-RIR NARUTO, ESTA P-POR VENIR LA AMB-BULANCIA, SOLO T-TENES QUE AG-GUANTAR UN POC-CO MAS- dijo ella enojada e  
impotente a la situacion.

- Sak-ku, ya esta- dijo el sonriendole.

- No te vallas, n-no me dejes- dijo ella bajando la cabeza, llorando aun mas.

- N-nunca, t-te voy a dej-jar Saku- dijo Naruto apenas rozandole la cara a su Sakura con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, pero antes de que se le caiga la mano  
ella la mantiene y la abraza.

- No me m-mientas- dijo sollozando.

- Sak-ku miram-me- le dijo naruto serio, obligandole a mirarlo con los ojos callendoles lagrimas constantemente.- Sak-ku, yo: Aguantare tu dolor y tu  
trizteza...- dijo pero se quedo sin fuerza, y quedandole unos segundos de vida...

- Yo protegere tu sonrisa- termino ella, viendo como muere sonriendo naruto, luego rompe a llorar, y lo abraza para darle el ultimo beso a Naruto.

* * *

Perdonen por no seguir con mis otros fics, si es que les gustaron. Pero esta historia, resumiria las dos en 2 cap.

Si al final este fic gusta a ustedes, subire la ultima parte. Nos vemos :D


End file.
